


We Will Make You Safe Again

by pyro_giraffe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha Geoff Ramsey, Alpha Jack, Alpha Ryan Haywood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also not too bad, Beta Gavin, Cus michael is a bottom, Depressed Michael, Drug Use, Gavin is a little shit, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jack is a Dad, Michael Needs a Hug, Okay first fic, Omega Michael, Overdosing, The drugs are supressants, beta Ray, but its not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyro_giraffe/pseuds/pyro_giraffe
Summary: Michael is scared. He's scared if he let's people know he's an Omega, they will think he weak and small. He's scared what happened to the omegas in his old neighborhood will happen to him. So he starts to wear the patches that cover your scent and take suppressants. One day he takes too many and this is what happens.





	We Will Make You Safe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, idk how frequently I will upload. Or how long the chapters will be. I have most of this oplanned out, its just ya know my motivation sucks.

Michael sat at his desk staring lifelessly at his computer screen. His headset sat firmly in place, no music playing but blocking out some noise around him. The headache he's had has dimmed down to a dull throbbing and messed up senses. His sight is a little blurry, even with the glasses, and a quiet ringing in his ears. Moving feels like being in water, the air is thick in his lungs and around him.

Apparently Gav has been calling his name for a minuet or two. His hand is heavy Michael's back as he lightly shakes him. Slowly he reaches up to take the headset off and put it on the table. He looks over his shoulder, eyes half shut. "Wha...?" 

"Michael! I have been trying to get your attention forever! Why were you ignoring me?" Gavin pouts as he flails his arms around randomly. 

"Sorry... I must- I haven't felt very well recently." He murmurs slightly drifting into sleep as Gavin half heartedly berates him. 

"Okay, I need your assistance with something, can you come with me?" He says mischievously and glancing at Ray, the other Beta in the office. Gav and him have an ongoing prank war, its misery.

Michael sighs and goes to stand, he lifts his hands and pushes up against the desk. He stands for a second, he wobbles in place and grabs the desk harder. When he comes back to himself, he goes to walk to Gavin. Only his vision blurs worse and the ringing gets louder. He can't make out people or what they are saying as they look down at him. Wait how did he get on the floor. Fuck. 

He tries to lift his arm, but he can't really feel his body right now as the shapes move in and out of his vision. As if they are worried about him. He faintly hears "Come on, Michael you prick, stay awake."

He tries, he really does until he doesn't. Sleep sounds so nice, a sweet escape from this horrible ache. Well fuck his life.


End file.
